Fujimoshi
Wind |ailments = Extreme Windblight Stun Confusion |weaknesses = Magma |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Fujimoshi is a large rhinoceros beetle-like Neopteron notable for its control over powerful winds. It is often seen with Raijimoshi in battle, and due to the immense danger it presents, it can only be fought in G-Rank. Physiology Fujimoshi greatly resembles a rhinoceros beetle, having two horns on its head, one on the back of its head, and the other on the front, with the latter being the longer of the two, a heavy, armour-like shell that hides a large pair of wings, many small hairs appearing on its legs and underside, and thick, armoured legs. That said, it also has traits from birds of prey, like vultures and eagles, having wings that somewhat look like a bird's due to the bumps found on the ends of them, talon-like claws on each leg, large, piercing eyes, and curved mouthparts that resemble a raptor's beak. Its body is primarily dark green, with the lower legs, underside, and the back underneath the shell being purple. Purple spots can be seen on the shell, and its wings are white, while the hairs found on its body are red. It also has a long, purple club-like tail with yellow knobs on each side of it. Ecology Fujimoshi is an apex predator that subsists on many smaller monsters, such as Aptonoth, Kelbi, Konchu, Rhenoplos, Remobra, Great Maccao, Arzuros, Seltas, Gypceros, Congalala, Basarios, and Malfestio, and due to its immense strength, its only known competitors and would-be predators are Elder Dragons, like Amatsu, Valstrax, and Dalamadur, and Elder Dragon-Level Monsters, like Rajang, Deviljho, and Teramoshi. It has evolved to take advantage of the powerful winds found within the mountain regions it calls home, developing a wind sac that stores wind, fuelling it by absorbing gases with its horns and wings, and having a large wingspan that allow for longer flights and greater oxygen absorption, and uses these winds to disorient foes from afar before finishing them off with its massive horns and talon-like claws. In addition to serving as a weapon, the longer lower horn is an indicator of health, with longer horns signifying greater health, and females of the species choose mates based on how long their horns are. When threatened, they can produce loud, hiss-like squeaks by rubbing their abdomens against their wings, and their long, club like tails are useful for crushing the shells of armoured prey and leaving foes dazed and confused with the impacts released from them, leaving them open to further attacks. In addition, it forms a symbiotic relationship with its close relative, the Raijimoshi, hunting down prey and creating massive storms together with it, and is usually seen by its side. However, these storms they produce can cause significant damage to crops and human settlements as well as the environment around them, so the Guild is tasked with keeping their populations in check whenever sightings of them occur. Behavior Fujimoshi is immensely hostile to other living things, attacking them on sight, and is brave enough to pursue even Elder Dragons like Kirin, Amatsu, and Valstrax. However, it forms a mutualistic relationship with its close relative, the Rajimoshi, and the only monster it truly fears is its other close relative, the Teramoshi, as the monster actively preys on it, which is due to it being completely immune to its abilities and using an element the monster is weak to. Abilities Fujimoshi has control over pressurized winds intense enough to send houses flying away in one blow and induce Confusion in those they hit, and its long, club-like tail can induce Stun, leaving its victims open to further beatings. Its rigid shell wards off blows that would crush a lesser Neopteron's, and its powerful wings allow it to fly for long distances despite what its heavy frame would suggest. Its long horns, the lower one in particular, can be used to impale foes and direct cutting winds at them, and it can work together with Raijimoshi to perform devastating combination attacks. Habitat Fujimoshi can be found high up in mountainous regions. HP and Damage * Base HP: 5,000 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,500 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Horns: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 30 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Head: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Shell: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Back: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Abdomen: 60 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Legs: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Wings: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Horns = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Shell = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Abdomen = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Wings = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Wins. * vs. Yian Garuga - Wins. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Wins. * vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus - Wins. * vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex - Wins. * vs. Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre - Wins. * vs. Seltas Queen - Wins. * vs. Seregios - Wins. * vs. Solifugale/Radiating Solifugale - Wins. * vs. Zurkorataan - Wins. * vs. Kirin - Wins. * vs. Mizutsune - Wins. * vs. Astalos - Wins. * vs. Glavenus/Windcleaver Glavenus - Wins. * vs. Deviljho - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Rajang - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Valstrax - Draw (Wins with damage taken if it teams up with Raijimoshi). * vs. Chameleos - Draw (Wins with damage taken if it teams up with Raijimoshi). * vs. Amatsu - Draw (Wins if it teams up with Raijimoshi). * vs. Teramoshi - Loses (Draw if it teams up with Raijimoshi). Attacks G200-400 Horn Slash Fujimoshi slashes at the hunter with its horns twice in a row while moving forward. This attack deals high damage. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Multi-Horn Slash Fujimoshi slashes at the hunter with its horns twice in a row, similar to the Horn Slash attack, but then follows up the attack by repeatedly slashing at the hunter before finishing it with a downward strike. This attack deals high damage. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Windy Horn Slash Fujimoshi charges its horn, then slashes at the hunter with its horns twice in a row while moving forward, with both slashes releasing a blade of wind. This attack deals high damage, and the wind blades inflict Extreme Windblight, have a 50% chance of inflicting Confusion, and produce Extremewind effects. This attack takes longer to use than the standard Horn Slash. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Windy Multi-Horn Slash Fujimoshi charges its horn, then slashes at the hunter with its horns twice in a row, similar to the Horn Slash attack, except the first two slashes don't release wind blades. Instead, it follows up the attack by repeatedly slashing at the hunter before flinging a blade of wind at them. This attack deals high damage, and the wind blade inflicts Extreme Windblight, has a 50% chance of inflicting Confusion, and produces Extremewind effects. This attack takes longer to use than the standard Multi-Horn Slash. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Skewer Fujimoshi rushes at the hunter with its lower horn pointed at them. If the hunter does not dodge in time, it will impale them on its horn, then fling them away. This attack deals high damage. If it misses the first time, it will turn around and charge at them a second time. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Wind Aura When enraged, Fujimoshi produces a windy aura that knocks back any nearby hunters while deflecting normal bullets and arrows, and this will last until it calms down. Breaking the horn will reduce the attack's range. Triple Wind Slash Fujimoshi swings its horns three times in a row, sending blades of wind flying towards the hunter. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Windblight, has a 50% chance of inflicting Confusion, and produces Extremewind effects. It can either use this attack in the air or on the ground. Plunge Fujimoshi takes flight, hovers over the hunter, then plunges into the ground, sending boulders flying all around it once it hits the ground. This attack deals high damage, and the boulders have a 50% chance of inflicting Stun. The tremors produced by the plunge require Zenith/Dragon Tremor Res to negate. Boulder Fling Fujimoshi digs its lower horn into the ground, then hoists it up, causing three large boulders to fly in the hunter's direction. This attack deals high damage, and the boulders have a 50% chance of causing Stun. It can only use this attack on the ground. Double Tail Slam Fuijimoshi hoists its club-like tail into the air, slams it onto the ground behind it, then slams it again. This attack deals high damage and has a 50% chance of causing Stun. Both slams have tremor effects that require Zenith/Dragon Tremor Res to negate. It can use this attack both in the air and on the ground. 360 Tail Spin Fuijimoshi rears its club-like tail back diagonally, then quickly spins towards the hunter with its tail stretched out. This attack deals high damage, has a 50% chance of causing Stun, and produces Extremewind. It can use this attack both on the ground and in the air. Violent Wing Gust Fujimoshi violently flaps its wings, creating a massive gust that flies towards the hunter. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Windblight, has a 50% chance of causing Confusion, and produces Extremewind. This attack can only be used in the air. Spin Toss Fujimoshi grabs Raijimoshi by its hindlegs using its forelegs, spins it around multiple times, then flings it at the hunter at breakneck speed. This attack will instantly kill any hunter it hits, and it has Extremewind effects, knocking back any hunters close to it. If the Raijimoshi is not present, this attack cannot be used. It can only use this attack on the ground. Spike Combo Raijimoshi lunges at the hunter, grapples them with its fangs, then throws them behind it. As the hunter flies away, Fuijimoshi follows up the attack by spiking them into the ground with its lower horn. This attack is an instant kill if both the Raijimoshi and Fujimoshi are present (if the Fujimoshi is not present, the hunter will simply hit the ground, taking high damage and becoming inflicted with Stun). It can only use this attack on the ground. G600 Double Wind Blades Fujimoshi's wind slashes now release three blades of wind at once instead of one, with one flying horizontally while the other flies diagonally upwards (if on the ground) or downwards (if in the air), making it harder to pull airborne attacks. Windy Tail Swings Fujimoshi's tail-based attacks now have a 50% chance of launching large blades of wind with each attack, and these blades of wind inflict deal damage, inflict Extreme Windblight, have a 50% chance of causing Confusion, and have Extremewind effects. It can use this attack both on the ground and in the air. Windy Slash Combo Fujimoshi swings its horn twice, releases a flurry of horn slashes, then jumps back while flinging three blades of wind at the hunter in quick succession. This attack deals high damage, and the blades of wind inflict Extreme Windblight, have a 50% chance of causing Confusion, and have Extremewind effects. Triple Tornado Summon Fujimoshi directs three blades of wind into the ground, which form tornadoes that make their way towards the hunter. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Windblight, has a 50% chance of causing Confusion, and has Extremewind effects. It can only use this attack in the air. Giant Tornado Summon Fuijimoshi directs one giant blade of wind into the ground, forming a gigantic tornado that stays in place before directing it towards the hunter with flaps of its wings. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Windblight and Confusion, and has Extremewind effects. Heavy Tail Swing Fujimoshi rears its tail back, charges it with intense wind energy, then swings it with all its might, sending a large blade of wind flying in the process. The tail itself will instantly kill any hunter it hits, while the blade of wind deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Windblight and Confusion, and has Extremewind effects. G800 Windier Tail Swings Fujimoshi's tail-based attacks always release wind balls, increasing their lethality. When enraged, the wind balls become larger and faster. Double Tail Attacks Fujimoshi's tail spins now move in a 720 degree angle instead of a 360 degree angle, and it will use four tail slams in a row instead of two, shifting their direction so it has a better chance of hitting the hunter. Tail Burst Combo Fujimoshi hoists its tail into the air, then slams it down in four directions; its backside, its left, its right, and finally, the area it was previously facing, causing clusters of wind balls to fly across the ground with each swing. It will then jump high into the air, do a backflip, then use a heavy tail slam on the ground below it, creating a tornado with a massive area of effect. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Windblight and Confusion, and has Extremewind effects. Tornado Jump Fujimoshi raises its horn into the air while rubbing its wings against its abdomen, summoning eight large tornadoes, then jumps into one. As the tornadoes spin, it will rapidly jump between them in randomized directions in order to confuse the hunter, then quickly lunges at the hunter while spinning rapidly. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Extreme Windblight and Confusion, and has Extremewind effects. As its health gets lower, it will use more jumps before the lunge, and said jumps will become much faster. Thunderous Tornado Similar to Aruganosu and Goruganosu, Fujimoshi and Raijimoshi rapidly spin while facing each other, forming a massive, electrified tornado around them that rapidly drops clusters of elemental balls around it, then move in the hunter's direction in the hopes of hitting the hunter with it. This attack is an instant kill, and ignores skills like Guts and Guard +2. It will also home in on targets, and lasts for 60 seconds before ending. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCkmgssjhvo Weapons Great Sword Wrath of Boreas Long Sword Aeolus' Judgment Sword and Shield Vayu's Blessing Dual Blades Moshi Talons Hammer Raging Windstorm Hunting Horn Fujin's Windbag Lance Tornadic Horn Insect Glaive Cyclonic Polearm Heavy Bowgun Godly Typhoon Bow Summoner of Winds Tonfas Billowing Gauntlets Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 530-740 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Dragon +15 *Earth -15 *Wind +15 Skills: Wind Atk +3, Wind Res +20, Wind Sword +3, Crystal Vulnerability Gunner G-Rank Defense: 360-480 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder +10 *Ice +10 *Dragon +20 *Earth -10 *Wind +20 Skills: Wind Atk +3, Wind Res +20, Wind Sword +3, Crystal Vulnerability Carves G-Rank Breakable-Parts Head- The head will become scarred. Horns- The horns will break off. Shell- The shell will crack, exposing the monster's vulnerable back. Wings x2- The wings will be have tears in them. Legs x6- The legs' armour will become cracked. Tail- The tail will have cracks and chips in it (1st break), then become severed (2nd break). Trivia * Fujimoshi's name is a combination of Fujin, the Japanese god of wind, and moshi, which is Japanese for "insect". * In terms of design, Fujimoshi was partially inspired by Tornadus, a Pokémon that was also based off Fujin. To be specific, is Therian form, which resembles a large bird of prey. * Fujimoshi frequently appearing alongside Raijimoshi is based on how Fujin and Raijin are often paired together in Japanese mythology. * Breaking Fujimoshi's shell exposes its vulnerable back, making it susceptible to damage, and breaking its legs will topple it, allowing players to attack its vulnerable stomach. * When exhausted, Fujimoshi's wind projectiles will have less range and power, and some of its physical attacks will come out slower. It can recover stamina by eating corpses. * Because the Confusion status can't be incorporated into weapons, Fujimoshi's Dual Blades instead use Paralysis alongside the Wind element. * Similar to how Aruganosu and Goruganosu support each other, Fujimoshi and Raijimoshi will hit each other with their tails if either of the two are paralyzed or put to sleep, freeing them from those status effects. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Zenith Species Category:Large Monster Category:Wind Elemental Monster Category:Extreme Windblight Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Stun Monster Category:Confusion Monster